I'll sing for you and only you
by As Pure As Blood
Summary: I'll smile for you and only you if you sing for me and only me." He kissed her fore-head and let the darkness consume him. Taking him to a land where anything could happen. a place where is nightmares disappeared and were replaced by her angelic face. SxS
1. Shadows smirk?

xXLethal InjectionXx: Alright I'm 12 and this is my first fanfic! Sakura would you like to do the disclaimer?

Sakura: Yes! XD I owe you for making me anbu captain.

xXLethal InjectionXx: No biggie

Sakura: Haley dose not own Naruto if she did sasuke wouldn't be emo and Itachi would date...

xXLethal InjectionXx: Sakura... don't make the Itachi fans mad!

Sakura: Gomen!

Itachi; Who???

xXLethal InjectionXx: Itachi if you know whats good for you you'll shut up!

* * *

"Alright is everyone here?" An ANBU asked. "Yes, Anbu captain Sakura." Thats right Sakura's the captain. She pulled a wolf mask on waiting for the others to do the same.  
'Tch. Kohona must have been desperate to make her captain' Sasuke thought pulling a raven/hawk mask over his face. Naruto pulled a fox mask over his head and Sai pulled a tiger mask over his face. 

The four anbu lept from tree to tree. "Alright Uchiha, Get some firewood. Sai set up camp along with me. Naruto Uh... Cook or somthin." She came to a hault and started to open her bag. Five minutes later Sasuke came back with the wood to see Sakura setting traps. "The dobes' just going to set those off you know." He said. She growled and left. Everyone sat around the fire waiting for someone to speak. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Alright I'll be first watch then Uchiha. After that I want you two to head south and scout." She said pointing to Sai and Naruto. 'She changed. I kinda miss the fangirl Sakura..' His INNER thought. 'who the heck are you?' He asked himself. 'I'm YOU. and you like her.' 'NO' "Mr. Uchiha... Mr.Uchiha!" She yelled. 'Listen damnit!' His inner yelled. "Did you hear anything we just said?" She asked a little to sweetly. "Honestly no." He said. "god... Next time Listen Uchiha i don't like repeating myself." She said coldly. "Naruto go ahead and tell him I'll be back... later." She said. "As Sakura-Chan was saying... we need to be on our toes she sensed three high level ninja I'm guessing she went to go check it out." The blonde said.

with Sakura

Sakura kneeled down by a river and scooped up some water and splashed it onto her face. She pulled her shirt down along with her bindings and other clothes and walked into the water. "It's so rare to find a hot spring..." She said aloud. Three shadows peered around their hiding place and smirked. "This is going to be too easy." They left waiting for the time to strike.

30 min later back at camp

"what the heck is taking her so long!?" Sasuke yelled in an non-Sasuke-like way. "I'm right here idiot. Call me Captain, Sakura, Haruno or these gay names they give us..." She handed some papers to the boys that had their code names on them.

Sasuke:Raven

Sakura:Wolf

Sai:Hawk

Naruto:Fox (yeah lame i know)

"Hey! Captain Sakura! Your nickname is just like your mask!" He yelled. "Shhh!!!!!" She put her hand over his mouth. "God Naruto your so dence..." She whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Sai asked. "The trees' have ears." She said quietly looking over her shoulder. They ammidiatly got the message and were on their toes. "Act as if you don't know." She said. 'God how are these guys ANBU?' 'Maybe they were desperate? Uchiha i can understand but Naruto?' "Sakura-Chan do you know who they are?" Naruto asked quietly. "Sai take Naruto back to Kohona top speed don't stop and give the hokage a note. But if you read it before the hokage i will make sure your back in the academy"

Note

Tsunade, Akatsuki have found us i sent Sai and Naruto back to the village Sasuke-san and i will continue with the mission. I'm sorry but i have my reasons for sending them back so soon. I want atleast 2 ANBU on Naruto. Our position is, Forest of death 24 south and 35 north. Also I want you to give them a checkup. Naruto's sences are acting up and Sai... well i don't want to take any chances.

-Wolf

"Leave amidiatly." She handed Sai the scroll and they took off. "Uchiha, We need to go." She said. She did a series of complicated seals and everything was gone. Sakura pumped chakra to her feet and lept threw the trees as fast as she could with Sasuke barely keeping up with her. 'Kuso... If they are askatsuki they should have left. What do they want?' She thought.

((Ok i know. How could Sakura send Naruto away with akatsuki on them? Simple. They were inside kohona still and it would be impossible for akatsuki to get them.))

"Captain why did you send Naruto and The replacement back?" Sasuke asked. ((Sasuke doesn't know of the kyuubi and akatsuki)) "I didn't expect you to know. The akatsuki is after Naruto or the Ninetailed fox inside him. But one problem... They haven't gone after them. Stay on your toes I don't want my second in comand and only sane person dieing... Wait... Never mind I don't really know if your sane. Oh and by the way Sai is not a replacement he belongs on team Kakashi just as much as I do." She gave him a glare that would put Itachi's to shame.

Sakura grabbed two kunai. She placed one in her mouth and the other tightly clasped in her hand. (Her mask is tilted upwards to the left.) 'What is she doing!? We can't just run in some random direction hoping to get away form akatsuki!' Sasuke growled lowly while questioning his captains thinking. "Don't question me Uchiha." Sakura said. 'How did she!?' "I know where I'm going." She said whipping out a third kunia and throwing it behind them. Within five seconds it exploded giving them cover. She pulled him into a gaint tree that happened to have a hole threw it. ((There are trees like that!)) She walked up the inside of the tree still holding Sasuke's fore arm. "Will you let go!?" He whispered/yelled. She let go of his arm and masked their chalkra. "Tobi can't find pretty girl and boy!" Sakura exhaled her breath.

"You shouldn't be relaxing thats akatsuki." "Maybe but we're a little lucky. That voice you just heard. That was Tobi one of the weirdest akatsuki and thats saying something. But his partner was killed so i don't know who he's with now." She whispered. 'So this guy is basicly a joke...' He thought. "I found pretty girl!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled. Sakura and Sasuke looked up and found Tobi some how upside down and jumping. "Idiot..." Sakura muttered under her breath. Sasuke turned his head noticing some other chalkra and growled. ((You know i could totally end it here! But then i would lose readers XD Well if i have any XP)  
"Hello little brother." Itachi's lips curled into a sickening smile and spread even wider when he saw who he was with. "Good boy Tobi." He said patting Tobi like a dog. "Tobi is a good boy!!!" Sakura grabbed a kunia that fell from the ground long ago. ((She was talking so the kunia fell)) Concentraiting her chalkra into the kunia she threw it at the ground causing it to shatter. Sasuke lept from his spot and lunged for his brother. "Your still too weak little brother." Sasuke Growled again and threw a punch a his head. "You have NO right to call me your brother you lost that tittle YEARS ago." Itachi caught his fist with ease and threw his against a near by tree. 'What happend to the other member!?' SAkura looked around fearing Her or Sasuke could be jumped any time. She kicked Tobi in the gut to fing a log in his place. She quickly unsheathed her two katanas and turned around blocking Tobi's attack. She used her inhuman strength and punched him through thirteen trees sucssesfuly knocking him out. A shadow from a near by tree smirked and quickly leapt to the side.

Sasuke and Itachi

"Why are you here!?" Sasuke attempted to kick Itachi in the side ((Ow.)) Itachi quickly grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree. ((ALOT of trees latley. XD poor trees)) "Simple your friend over there." Itachi smirked and threw five kunia with explosive tags attached and leapt back. Sasuke Leapt towards Itachi with chidori in his left hand and yelled; "DIE YOU BASTERED!!!!!" Itachi smirked it was all going to well. "Tell me brother what do you feel for that pink haired girl?" He asked amused. "Don't you dare touch her." Sasuke growled out. "So your sweet on her how touching..." Sasuke shoved the chidori or tried.  
Itachi grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Itahci's eyes showed shock when the 'Sasuke' turned into a log. Sasuke smirked and thrusted his hand threw his brothers back. "Kuso..." The clone dissapeared and sasuke left to find Sakura. "Sakura!" Sasuke lept from tree to tree looking for his captain. (Note: 'Itachi' turned into a clone XD)

Sakura and the smirking shadow!

She side stepped four kunia and disapeared on a branch above her. She looked at how to kunia were angled and looked to her left. 'So thats where he was hiding.' She thougth. She stepped back into the tree and reappeared 4 yards away in another tree. "Come out come out were ever you are!" She peered down and saw non other than Sasori. ((Remember i don't kill them!!!)) Sakura hopped down smirking. "Well if it isn't Sasori." Sakura grabbed a kunia and hit a wire. Sasuke had arrived and was watching. She snapped the string and a log came down. Sasori jumped to his left as planned. ((Her clones set up the traps!!!)) Another log came into veiw coming from the right while some kunia and shuriken came fro his left. In other words either get hit by a giant log or many shuriken. He jumped up into the air hoping to escape. Nope. Sakura quickly appeared beside him in mid air and whispered; "I thought you might have sunk into the ground i guess I'm not always right..." She fakely pouted and quickly hit his side with her hand and continued a series of kicks, punches and other things until a puppet knocked her out of the air. Sakura winched when she struggled to break from the puppet. 'Kuso! Alright... One: I could use my special jutsu but then again i would be left with almost no chalkra to heal Sasuke or myself. Two: I could wait for Sasuke to realize I'm st- NO! Id look weak and besides he'd probably kill me before Sasuke even got here'

Sasuke stared at the scene before him. His captain bound to a tree by a puppet with an akatsuki member advancing on her and his brother was still out here. Tobi woke form his slumber... which happened to be close to sakura or 'The pretty girl' as Tobi calls her... She struggled against the puppets grip only to succseed in cutting her self ((Wires people wires!!)) Itachi walked over to them and smirked. Sasuke jumped down and ran at his brother completly forgeting that Sakura was there. "Have you already frogotten your captain is stuck? Isn't it your duty to help your team mate? It's considered a treason against Kohona if you don't help her. I'm sure the elders will take it lightly. The fact that you let your captain be taken or killed because of your revenge? If I'm correct you never read the scroll so," Itachi smirked knowing he was right and pissing his little brother off, "She must know the secrets of this mission and the fact that she's ANBU captain? She could be valuble to akatsuki...and Orochimaru." He finished with a laugh. "Then again Sakura might accualy miss you... Maby i should bring you along. Or that annoying blonde...Ino was it?" Sasuke growled and lunged for his brother again.  
Then all went black for him and Sakura. Sasori grabbed Sasuke and roughly threw him over his shoulder letting Sakura go. Itachi walked over to Sakura and picked her up and -Unlike his partner- lightly layed her on his shoulder.

* * *

xX Lethal Injection Xx: I'm soooooo sorry for the short chappi! I swear i'll try and make the next one longer. 

Sakura: Please review this story so she can continue!!!

Sasuke: Hn.

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Go get a dictionary Uchiha.

Sasuke: Ah.

xX Lethal Injection Xx: OMG A NEW WORD- wait no you've said that before...

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Sorry for any miss-spelled words, grammah and other. Well anyways please review!!! (Side note: I may not update son because I'm re-doing these chapters for spelling mistakes!) Ja ne'


	2. Akatsuki quarters and pink showers?

xX Lethal Injection Xx: I'MSOSORRYI'MNEWANDICOULDN'TFIGURESOMTHINGOUT!

Sasuke: What she means is 'I'm so sorry I'm new and I couldn't figure something out'

Sakura: She needs people to review!!!!! and she says she's sorry if the chapter Is short.

xX Lethal Injection Xx: I do not own Naruto if I did Itachi wouldn't be evil. He's to smexy to be evil.

Itachi: O.O

(A/N: I did change a little bit in this chapter. I am going to change the other chapters a little more too. Such as spelling, fluff and other. SO CHECK IT OUT!)

**_Dedicated to: My father's best freind and my freind's dad._**

**_Why?: They both died of heart attacks this month. (Kira strikes again. Don't know who he is? Watch Death Note)_**

**_"xX Lethal Injection Xx" _**Lyrics in a flashback or in a memory

"xX Lethal Injection Xx" Talking

'xX Lethal Injection Xx' Thoughts

_'xX Lethal Injection Xx' _flash back, dream, memory

* * *

Sasuke woke up to find chains on his arms, legs, neck, stomach and his forearm. Once his eyes ajusted he looked around and took in his surroundings. There was a big flat screen T.V. with a black leather couch about 9 feet form it with a glass table in front of it with two bean bag chairs. Their color was -to his dismay- black with red clouds on them. 'SAKURA!!!!!!!' He looked around only to see a small figure across from him. She had black cords and wires pinning her down instead of chains. "I didn't expect you to be up so soon Sasuke." He whipped his head around and saw a smirking shadow in the doorway. "And you are?" Sasuke gave him a bored look. "Sasori." "Oh! So your the akatsuki member Sakura nearly killed." Sasuke smirked and struggled agianst the chains. "And you must be the boy she dragged back home then beat their sorry a-" Sasori was cut off from a grone across the room. "Ow." Sakura's eyes flutterd open and stared blankly at Sasuke and Sasori then back down at her self. 

3.

2.

1.  
"WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR A-" Sasuke looked over her again and realized she was wearing a black kimono that came up to her mid thy and exposed her cleavage a bit. ( I know I'm not very creative!!!) "calm down. Itachi-san wishes to see you two. You have 20 mins to your left is some kimonos and over there is the door to the bathrooms." He unchianed them. (After he drained their chalkra...) Sakura walked over to the dresser and saw it was actualy two dressers instead. The left side was Sasuke's and right side Sakura's. Her face scrunched up in dis-taste for the things. "Whats wrong?" Sasuke held up the kimono she was holding and threw it aside muttering something about 'perverts' and 'skankish' clothes. She entered the bathroom to fine two showers and one was...PINK?! No just kidding they were black with red clouds. Sasuke entered once she was in the shower and looked around. He muttered something of 'Damn akatsuki is obsessed with clouds...' and 'god I think i kight go blind' Sakura looked at the shampoo and conditioner and saw it was Chocolate. 'Who the heck wants to smell like chocolate?' She thought. "Oh well." She mummbled. ((Yes I'm being a bit random what else to you expect from a 12 year old!?))

She got out at the same time as Sasuke and they turned their heads trying to hide the blush that was crawling onto their faces. She quickly turned around and changed. ((Sasuke WAS NOT looking dirty minded peopel! Ok i was thinking of it too!)) Sakura came out in a pink kimono with a long slit that went up to the tip top of her thy. With a black dragon going around it. Sasuke came out in a plain blue kimono and looked bored. "God you take long showers Sakura-chan." She turned her head and was met with Sasori's smirking face. "H-how long were- PERVERT!!!!!" She yelled. 'Sakura i don't think you should start with akatsuki rigth now' Sasuke whispered while holding her back. Sakura glared at the man before her them melted into Sasuke's embrace. (Not in that way she just relaxed a tad) Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms and smirked. Her kimono was slightly party giving him a view of a black bra. (Bad Sasuke!) His eyes tore away from her erm... you know when he heard Sasori's cloak gliding across the room. Sasori had left. Apperently leaving them to finish their 'moment'. Much to Sasuke's dismay Sakura pulled away from him blushing slightly.

Sasori led them threw many twist and turns leading to what seemed to be the Akatsuki's meeting place. Before entering Sasuke gave Sakura's hand a small squeez re-asuring (Sp?) her that everything would be ok. Sakura was confident. Well... if you count shaking a little and glaring at everything posible confident then she was definatly confident! She tugged at her kimono feeling it ride up a little. Sasori smirked a little at the new view. He pushed at the door a little and led them inside. _'Screw it. I'm not 12 anymore. I'l mess with the Akatsuki'_ Sakura mentaly smirked. _'Aw crap. Sakura don't try anything!'_ Sasuke started thinking of ways to scold his captain once they were out of this mess. _'They should have made the kimonos more... revealing' _(Guess who thought that?) Sasori chuckled at the thought earning confused looks from Sakura and other members. They quickly glared covering up their confusion.

They came to a dark room that had 10 seats. All of the akatsuki members sat around the table and glared. Sasuke and Sakura walked over and sat at the only available seats. ((If i didn't put enough akatsuki deal with it i live in america and don't know much on akatsuki exept sasori, itachi and uhh ya.)) "Sooo care to tell us why we're here?" Sakura asked in a bored tone while twirling a kunia. "Where did you get that kunia!?" She stuck her tounge out and replied. "I took it off of plant guy over there." She pointed a hand lazily at Zetsu. "B-but He's all the was across the room!?" "God I thought you were going to tell us why we're here!?" Sasuke smirked and watched amused as his captain pissed the akatsuki off. "You must be Sakura Haruno." "Noooo I'm Sasuke Uchiha." She retorted.

"Watch your mouth brat. Your here because you have a conection with Kyuubi right? Oh and Sasukes here because we thought you'd get lonley." She glared. "Like i'd tell you anything." She said her face scrunched up -once again- in dis-taste ((My story i can say dis-taste...)) "Well see about that. Now before I get ahead of myself. Uchiha what do you know of Kyuubi?" "Hn." Itahci walked up to the leader and whispered something in his ear. "Ah yes! Itachi you may take our dear Sakura-chan." ((At first i had dead. XD)) Itachi walked over toward Sakura but pausing before his brother. 'You'll hear her tonight brother.' He whispered. Sasuke growled and Itachi dragged Sakura out of the room.

"Kisame do what you please with Uchiha over here but NO killing him got it?" Kisame mutterd incoharent words like 'Always taking the fun away' or 'Damn it could have been fun'

Itachi and Sakura

He put her stomach against the wall and chained her hand to some shackles that were hanging from the cealing. He smirked and grabbed some oil and a whip. ((Ok i got the whip thingy from a girl on youtube so... XD)) With his free hand he discarded her kimono. ((She has shorts on underneath)) He lit the whip up and...

Sasuke and fishboy

_'I know the perfect way to get you to talk. lets just hope you have feelings for her.'_ Kisame led him to a room with two shadows. He flipped a switch and you could see and hear everything in the room. _'Sakura'_

Sakura and Itachi!

He struck her with the whip and she bit her lip in pain. "I love seeing you in pain. I would love it if you could scream for me." She flinched when he struck her again. A cry of pain escaped her soft lips. Itachi laughed and forced the whip apon her back again. He messed with the chains causing her to swirve and face him. He smirked and brought the whip down across her stomach. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura began panting and releasing a colorful string of words. Itachi's lips crashed down on hers before she knew what was happening he bit her lower lip drawing some blood. He smirked at the small damage he did to her lip and proceeded. He bit down on her neck sucking bitting anything to cause her pain. He bit down HARD and when I say hard I mean it. She screamed in pain again as be drew back. Instead of barley drawing blood like with her lower lip he bit down hard and broke the flesh causing it to bleed like a deep kunia wound. Itachi turned and smirked at his brother and partner before exiting the room.

Kisame and a mad looking Sasuke

Kisame laughed and led sasuke to the room he was in when we woke up. "I'll bring that girl in a minuet." Kisame exited the room. Five minuets later Deidara came in the room with Sakura in his arms. "What happened to fish boy?" Deidara raised a brow at the nick name. "Mission."

Glare

Stare

Scowl

Smile

Growl

Chuckle

Moan.

Wait moan!?

Deidara looked down in his hand to discover the sleeping beauty was starting to wake. "Ja ne!" Deidara might as well dropped her on the ground... He tossed Sakura in sasuke's arms and left. Sakura rubbed her neck and moaned in pain again. Sasuke's eyes flashed red and his hands formed fists while the scene played over and over in his mind. Sakura stumbled across the floor and into the door. "Ow.." She turned the door knob and entered. She pulled her kimono sleeve down and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sasuke ran into the bathroom to find Sakura staring at her neck in the mirror. then he noticed it. A mark much like Orochimaru's curse mark. She fell to the floor in pain and screamed again. Three akatsuki members came in to see what was going on. Itachi smirked, Deidara frowned, and Tobi kept saying he was a good boy.

She grabbed at her neck as if trying to pry the damned thing off. Sasuke stared at her. 'Thats exactly how it felt in the chunin exams...' Sasuke thought bitterly. She screamed one last time before she passed out in his arms. The akatsuki members left leaving him and her alone. He pulled her onto the couch and sat in one of the bean bag chairs.

He watched as the wind taunted him to sleep let his gaurd down. He looked down at his team mate and smiled a rare smile. Her pink hair casscaded on the couch her kimono ruffled making it look antique. His eyes fell apon her chest. he watch as it heaved up and down how he longed to sleep but he knew he couldn't. Red eyes flashed in his mind and he was clear of any thoughts of sleep.

_(Sasuke's dream/memory)_

_The crowd cheered when they heard Never Tell the Truth was going to perform. Soon a pink haired teen got on stage and waited for the rest of the band. The crowd broke out in chanting. "Are you ready to rock!?" The crowd responded with alot of 'Yeahs!' "Alright this ones called Getting away With Murder!" _

_**Some were beyond happiness and sadness i need to calculate**_

_**What creates my own madness**_

_**And I'm addicted to your punishment and your the master,**_

_Onxy eyes stared at the girl on stage completly shocked. Who new Sakura could sing? And who new she sang that kind of music!?_

_**And i am waiting for disaster.**_

_**I feel irrational so confrontational**_

_He got lost in the music and found himself making his way to the front of the crowd._

"I'll smile for you and only you if you sing for me and only me." He whispered. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Hope you like it!!!! again sorry for spelling errors and other.

Sasuke: Review

Sakura: Haley does not own Getting away with murder.

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Ya the smexy papa roach singer owns it.

Sakura: Everytime someone reads her chapters and don't reveiw Oro gets a little boy. PLEASE THINK OF THE POOR LITTLE BOYS!!!!!

Sasuke: O.O You HAVE to reveiw.


	3. AN: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: People I won't be able to update for about 3-5 weeks!!! My com crashed and I ALMOST lost my work. I'm expecting my laptop back in about 4 weeks…. Right now I'm using a school computer… I would luv it if I got more readers… Thanks!!!!! I'm lucky my school lent me a cam but it's slow and I don't want to save any files to make it slower…. Ja ne'**


	4. Memories are the key

I'll sing for you and only you.

"I'll smile for you and only you if you sing for me and only me." He whispered. sasuke leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Chapter Three. Memories are the key.

Pairs; SasuSaku ItaSaku

Warnings: Small lime, slight cussing

Chapter summary: Sakura's seal is acting up and Itachi's making his move... How come the akatsuki left exept Itachi and Deidara!?

xX Lethal Injection Xx: OMG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE A MONTH!!!! I have ALOT of good excusses. But they really wouldn't work considering i posted Sakura Ouija Board... Well here we go! 1) Bottle rockets ARE do 2) We're STILL writing this gay book thingy in my lit class 3) I have to learn the Hail Mary in FRENCH! 4) This REALLY cute guy named t- (Cough...) Sorry bout that. I wont go any further... -.- 5) UMMMMMM I had writer's block. XD

Sasuke: If you skipped that paragraph then this will sum it up. SHE WAS BEING LAZY AND PROCRASTINATED! If that word is to big it means she waited till the day before everything was due and did it.

xX Lethat Injection Xx: Yep that's me!

Sakura: -sweatdrop-

Itachi: On with the story i wanna have some fun...

Sakura: Life is cruel... Are we even getting paid!?

xX Lethal Injection Xx: No! I don't get paid so why should you!?

Sasuke: Alexis does not own me, dobe, teme (Itachi), perv (kakashi), perv(Pervy sage!), Gay snake, Sakura-

Sakura: She does not own Naruto!!!!!!!

Sasuke: grr.

Sakura: You were taking to long.

_"REAL momery flashback"_

_"My poem or a FAKE memory"_

**"Inner Sasuke/Sakuta**

Sakura sat up while rubbed at her neck feeling dizzy she laid back down. She took in her surroundings from what ever she was laying on. "Where... am I?" Sasuke opened one eye ans smirked. "Forget already?" Sakura had her '?' Face on. "Who are you?" Sakura stood and walked over to him. "You look familiar. Why are you hear?" Sasuke stared wide eyed at his teammate and crush. "What are you talking about? I'm your teammate Sasuke Uchiha!" The room became tense. But the tension broke when the door opened. "Um.. Hi?" Sakura said completely ignoring the boy she was talking to earlier. The tension blew away with the wind -well for her at least- to Sasuke and Itachi they were basically suffocating from it. Itachi beckoned for her to follow him. He craned his head towards his brother mouthing a 'I win' to him. He growled and lunged at him. well tried to lets just say he ate a not to healthy lunch... i don't think door is a balanced meal. (-.-) Itachi did some seals and her memories were replaced with images.

**Memory**

**Two wooden beams fell threatening her life. A man with long black hair tied in a low pony tail scooped her up bridle style and jumped away from the beams just before they fell. She looked into the man's red eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck hugging him. Mumbling a soft 'thank you' he left the house with her. Moments later it collapsed... with her family in it. They were pronounced dead on the spot. **

**(New random memory)**

**Seven year old Sakura pulled her self from the crowd of people and walked down a road that led away from the academy. Class had been let out and everyone had their parents to greet them. every one's but her. No they weren't 'dead' they were on a mission that would last four years. It was only the first year. Her eyes widened in surprise. The ground was coming up to her face quickly. She shut her eyes expecting there to be pain when none came she found two strong arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked into her saviors eyes and smiled. "T-Thank you."** It seemed as though she were saying thankyou to him alot while she watched her memories. (A/N: Sakura is watching her memories so she was refering to when her 'family was killed' Of course none of these things happened the only thing true is the 4 year mission thing)

Sakura thinking she really knows him of course acts like a little sister. Great. Sakura stared up at Itachi with big innocent eyes. "Itachi-Kun who was that?" Itachi mentally smirked and pulled her close to him. "No one important." Sakura nodded wiping all thoughts of the boy. He unlocked a door at the end of a hall and walked inside with Sakura in tow. She sat on his bed and fingered his headband. How she got it? The world may never know. He smirked and pinned her down on the floor missing the bed. "Itachi-Kun?" He silenced her with his lips. Unknown to her he performed some hand seals. Gate keeper: memory seal technique!

Sakura's eyes became a dull green, her face emotionless she responded to the kiss with putting more force into it. He pulled her towards him deepening the kiss even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He placed his hands on her hip and pulled her closer. He bit her lip demanding entrance. She eagerly accepted. Their tongues danced and intertwined together. His tongue wrapped around hers. The two fought for dominance. After five minuets Sakura gave up and Itachi won the mini war. Her breathes became rugged whist his were still even and normal. They parted for easier air access. Sakura stared at him with lifeless eyes. He smirked knowing the jutsu worked. "That will be all Sakura-Chan. One more thing. Check on Sasuke." Sakura stood and nodded.

Sasuke sat there on the floor mentally upset. 'Damn you Itachi...' Sasuke looked over at the door glaring at it DARING it to open. Just his luck. It opened. Sakura walked in with a big smile on her face. His gaze softened then hardened. Her lips were puffy and her shirt was wrinkled. "What did he do to you?" She giggled. "Nothing. So why are you hear again?" Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him in complete shock. This has happened before but that was when she had just woke up on a mission in sand... This morning he thought it was just another repeat but this was different... Her scenes were up almost immediately after she wakes up. "umm... I'm visiting?" Sakura nodded. Her eyes turned dull and her voice as cold as dry ice.

"Ne, Itachi don't you trust me?" Itachi smirked. "I just wanted to make sure my brother won't pull anything. I'll be going." Her eyes stayed the same. "Visiting my ass. Why are you here and who are you?" Mentally INNER Sasuke was throwing a party. Why? He liked the new cold Sakura -sweatdrop- Sasuke sighed. Having no choice but to talk he spoke up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm your teammate we were captured on a mission, ended up here, a day after you passed out and now your like this. Happy?" Sakura glared at him. _'Is that what my glare looks like? No hers is more... -gulp- scary' _Sakura just stared at him.

_'Is it true? I mean i don't have any memory of the past week... or for this year for that matter...'_

**'Belive him he's a total hottie!!!'**

_'But what about Itachi-Kun?'_

**'That pompous ass? Forget him go for his younger brother!!!'**

_'How'd you know he's Itachi-kun's younger brother?'_

**'Hello Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. They have to be related'**

_'I guess your right...'_

**'Sooooo who are you going to believe? The hottie or the pompous ass?'**

_'Who said Itachi-Kun was an ass?'_

**'I did now choose!'**

_'Fine fine...'_

Meanwhile Sasuke was having an argument with his inner self

**'Kiss her!!!'**

_'No. Itachi's got her brain washed...'_

**'THATS WHY YOU SHOULD KISS HER!!!**

_'Like it's going to help...'_

**'No look i was reading something on amnesia (Sp?) sometimes the person can gain they're memory if they use one of the 5 sense they have. (I am so confused i read about it once and I'm trying to remember it!!!) **

_'Meaning?'_

**'And i thought I was the dense one... If you show her something then she has a chance of remembering something about it. If you make her feel something then she might remember... get it now?'**

_'h...o...l...y CRAP'_

**'What?'**

_'That has to be the smartest thing you have ever said...'_

Sasuke snapped out of his conversation with his inner and focused on the girl in front of him. 'I could show her the leaf village symbol?' Trying to remember where her headband could be he placed his hand on the side of his face. -insert lightbulb- Sasuke got up and walked towards the nightstand, grabbed her headband and sat down without her realizing he got up. He fingered her headband. It was un-marked unlike his old one. Realising what she said was probably true. "Revenge will not bring you, me nor anyone happiness..." Sasuke kept staring at it wondering if leaving was worth it. He spent some years with the old snake until he found out he was using him an was weaker than Itachi. Plus the fact that he wanted an Uchiha heir and the girl he was going to use. He shuddered at the thought.

Flashback Sasuke and Orochimaru's meeting

_"Ah, Sasuke-Kun so nice of you to join us. It has come to my attention that you are almost able to kill your brother. But, you wish to restore your clan." Sasuke nodded. "You will not take my body until my heir is born." Orochimaru snickered. "I can assure you once i get your body you will have a lovely heir. I was looking threw some files and found the perfect girl. She's Joinin and has perfect chalkra control. I think you know her. Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke mentally threw a party. well INNER Sauske did. "No. I can't do that to her." Oro laughed and dismissed him. Later that week he heard that the teme wasn't even going to let them live after. He left for Kohona. Why? i don't even know._

Snapping out of memory lane he shook the girl slightly. Sakura jumped a little and stared at the metal in his hand. "Here. Do you remember anything having to do with this?" Sakura took the lump of metal and stared hard at it.

Memory (REAL memory people)

_Twelve year old Sakura Haruno fingered her headband waiting for her ramen to come. She was seated in between a boy with spiky Blond hair and a boy with black chicken but hair. "Sakura-Chan whats wrong you've been messing with it for ten minuets now!" Sakura continued to stare at the symbol on it. Completely ignoring the raven haired boys questions. They were on a mission they were to investigate a murder. What freaked her out was that the victim was a little girl in water she used to know. Naruto ignored her odd behavior when he saw his ramen came. The old man set down two bowls of ramen in front of her and Sasuke. She tied her headband back to her forehead and shoved the chopsticks into the ramen. Sasuke nudged her. "Whats wrong with you?" Sakura shook her head. _

_"That little girl that was murdered... -Sasuke nods- I used to come here with my parents when i was 15... I helped out at the academy. we met one day so every time i came here i would play ball with her. Well most of the time she begged me to train her..." Sasuke looked over at her. His gaze softened a bit at her face. She was smiling tears threatening to fall. "She would always tell me to smile... Whenever i got a jutsu wring there she was kinda like my own little Naruto... I was going to come up here next week and visit her..."_

End memory

Sakura dropped the headband and clutched her head. She screamed in agony and fell on her side. She rolled into her back and screamed once again. "Make...it...stop!" She rolled onto her side again and passed out. Itachi being no more than 200 ft away heard the scream and slowly walked over. See he's a pompous ass. The dark colored walls acted as an amplifier for Sakura's scream. Meaning if you were a civilian you would be deaf by now. He pulled her into his lap again and whispered/sang into her ear.

_Please my angel sing your song of sorrow..._

He leans in...

_I wish to here your sweet raw voice..._

He pulls her closer...

_Why can't we meet?_

His lips are less than two centimeters away...

_Your voice mixed with mine..._

One centimeter to go...

_We'd be the perfect valentine..._

Their lips almost met... then HE came in.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Ha ha hope you don't mind the short chapter. So how was the mini make out session? If it's bad i have a good reason. I'm still a lip virgin. (A lip virgin at my school is were you haven't made out with someone before... I've kissed someone but none of that make out stuff.

My little brother has been sick for three days I've been taking care of him and stuff since my mom is working and all. I hope you liked my little poem. I don't really do all that valentine things... I do all the bleeding stuff (Sample at bottom i wrote it when i was 12. I know my pro says i'm 12 but i'm 14 i just haven't updated it on that part)

Sakura: Haley has been checking her email and found she has ALOT of readers. and very few reviews... that made her very sad. PLEASE REVIEW!

Kakashi: -sob- No one loves her! Well i do...

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Awwwwwwww! Thanks Kakashi! -glomps-

Kakashi: -blush-

Oro: Haleyyyyyyy i demand that you draw me and my Ssssassssukeeee-kuuuunnnnn together...

Sasuke: No please don't!

xX Lethal Injection Xx: I will not use my talents for evil!!!!

Kabuto: What talent?

xX Lethal Injection Xx: HEY WATC- Oh your right i suck at drawing! -sobs-

Sakura: Look what you made her do kabuto!

Naruto: OMG HALEY WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!? DID KABUTO INSULT YOUR DRAWING SKILLS!?!?!?! (Whisper: Even if you don't have any)

xX Lethal Injection Xx: See even Naruto thinks i suck!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Dammit dobe!

Sakura: It's okay Haley Naru-Kun didn't mean it.

Naruto: Your only on her side because she makes you super cool in her stories!

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Is that true Saku-Chan?

Sakura: Eh... -.-

xX Lethal Injection Xx: -wails- NO ONE LOVES ME! NOT EVEN MY READERS!!!!

Sasuke: Here we go again. STOP IT HALEY THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN TH PAST TWO DAYS! AND YOU DON'T SUCK!!!!

xX Lethal Injection Xx: -sniff- r-really?

Kakashi: Now before Haley cries again here's her lovely -cough disturbing cough- poem!!!!

wounds are like mental images of what you don't want to remember over time the wound heals but leaves a mark

over a longer period of time your mental wound heals too only the image is scarred into your BRAIN

impossible to get rid of... haunting you every waking moment... scared to sleep fearing you may not wake up scared your scar will open up

again afraid of loosing a loved one... and afraid of loosing blood...


	5. Damn these dirty mind tricks!

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Sorry I haven't updated! I've got to do this weird egg drop thing and it was like right after the bottle rockets! T-T My teacher is so cruel!

Sasuke: Eggs... so many eggs...

xX Lethal Injection Xx: Ya sorry bout that Sasuke. I used a picture of him (It's his punishment for leaving Sakura out cold on a freagin bench with two words) as target pratice. I used 14 eggs.

Sasuke: Alright alright! Haley does not own Naruto.

xX Lethal Injection Xx: I know i have a problem with skipping around too much and i'm REALLY trying to work on it. XD 

Chapter Three: These Damned Dirty Mind Tricks!

Chapters Summary: Itachi's slowly taking Sakura from Sasuke and Sasuke's planning an escape? 

Chapter pairs: SasuSaku (Onesided ItaSaku)

Warnings: Cussing

(Previous)

_Please my angel sing your song of sorrow..._

He leans in...

_I wish to here your sweet raw voice..._

He pulls her closer...

_Why can't we meet?_

His lips are less than two centimeters away...

_Your voice mixed with mine..._

One centimeter to go...

_We'd be the perfect valentine..._

Their lips almost met... then _**HE**_ came in.

Itachi threw the door open revealing the scene of the two teens. He glared at his younger sibling and smirked. _'Fine you want to play dirty brother? Sakura, Come here' _Sakura crawled off of Sasuke and stood beside Itachi. Sasuke glared daggers at him. _'Bastered. Damn it Sakura... I'll get you out soon... hopefuly...' _Itachi sneered and left the room Sakura trailing behind him like a shadow. He led her through a twist of hallways and through about twelve doors until he finaly came to a stop. There was a bed, night stand, and a book case. He led her to the bed kissed her fore-head, and layed her down. He curled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. (So you aren't confuzled it's like 9 o 'clock) "Sleep." Sakura obeyed his comand and found sleep overcoming her. He pulled her closer trying to keep her away from un-deserving eyes. "If you don't wanna love me then i'll make you." Itachi smirked and nuzzled his head into her neck taking in her sweet scent of cherry's and apples. 

-------------------------------------------------Sasuke's room-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling bored as heck. _'How the hell can i be bored!? Itachi has Sakura and who knows what he's doing to her!' _Sasuke sweat dropped. Great now he sounds like lee. He stared at the wall lost in thought. 

------------------------------------------------FlashBack!----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lee, Sauske, Naruto, Kiba and three missing ninja sat around a campfire. (The missing nin got captured so Lee,Sauske,Naruto,Kiba and Sakura saved them) Sakura had went for water, Kiba was talking with two of the missing nin and Naruto was eating ramen. That was the reason they were out of water. Naruto had used it all for his of oh so precious ramen. So that left Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest obviously bored and Lee was on edge and chewing his finger nails. "Maybe we should look for my youthful cherry blossom!! What if she fell into the river!?" Lee got up and ran threw the tree's until he hit one thinking it was Sakura. "Lee calm down she's only been gone for a couple of minuets." Lee shook his head. "But there are--are snakes! Yes snakes! Theres also rouge ninja!" Lee sped off in Sakura's direction. _

_It turned out that Sakura was bathing... and Lee got a face full of fist... along with everyone else..._

-----------------------------------------------End flashback!-----------------------------------------------------------------

He sat up and traced a small map of what he knew and drew were the meeting room was and the bathrooms. (You get the idea) 

_'The bathrooms are down the hall three doors down. if there are vents it could lead to our escape... or our doom. Itachi's room is three halls down and the last door. The meeting room... is somewhere aww crud! Okay okay okay! Step one: Get Sakura away from Itachi Step two: If possible climb through the vents and hopefuly get out. Spet three: Run like heck. I'll check out the bathrooms vents later...' _

He sat up, scraped the map up with his foot and knocked on the door. "What do you want, Yeah?" Sasuke grunted. Deidara knowing exactly what he wanted led him to the bathroom. (Forgot to mention he was moved to there is no bathroom in his room!) Deidara left him to do his..erm... thing. He smirked when he saw the vent. He un-screwed the screws (Tee-hee screw) and measured the width and length. It was wide enough for Choji to crawl through! (I don't really know if he's still over weight in shippuuden so XP) He placed a kunia in the vent. While they were walking he snagged it off of Deidara. So Deidara -or anyone for that matter- wouldn't question him he flushed a toilet and turned the sink on wetting his hands a tad. He walked out of the rest room emotionless facade on. Deidara raised a brow but dis-missed a thought. Sasuke growled lowly when he heard some 'comments' come from a group about ten feet away. "So tell us Sauske, -snicker- is Deidara good?" Sasuke gave him a puzzled look. "Wha- OH NO YOU JUST DID NOT QUESTION MY SEXUALITY!" Sasuke threw Deidara off him and charged for the men. (Sorry poeple I HAD to put humor in this) Sasuke feeling pleased with his work left the poor men on the floor. They weren't even Akatsuki. Why were they hear? Just to be on the safe side Deidara had two other members hold him down and carry him to his room. 

_'I'll get some sleep then head over to Sakura later tonight, I just hope she dosen't freak out and think I'm going to rape her or somthing...' _

**'Yeah. 'Cause tha'd go smooooooooooothhhhhhhhh' **His INNER rolled his eyes. Sasuke mentaly hit his inner.

_'Shut up will you?' _

**'Nope. Don't forget her headband! She might want it...' **

_'Damn it!!'_

**'What?'**

_'She did't remember me last time what makes you think she'll remeber me this time?'_

'**Have faith in her...? I say you hope for the best!'**

_'Well your a lot of help...'_

**'Really? Thanks'**

_'I was being sarcastic'_

**'So'**

_'I was- AURGH! Screw it! Ja ne!'_

Sasuke left the conversation irritated as could be. He laid down on a hard bed and growled. (He seems to growl alot) He turned on his side. "Damn these beds!" yeah they were comfy but there were holes in the matress and plus you don't know _**WHO**_ or _**WHAT**_ was in this ting before you! I bet you atleast TWELVE people died on this thing. No? Well it smells like it! Without warning he fell into a deep sleep dreaming of ways on how to save Sakura and kill Itachi. In his last dream he thought of exactly thirty-eight hundred of ways to kill him and seventeen ways on how to cook tomatoes. With one last thought he slipped into un-consiousness (Sp?) _'Hmmmm... Tomatoes...'_

------------------------------------------------Sakura's dream---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gazed down at her feet. She was standing in a feild of grass. But the grass was as tall as her. Then she looked at her hands. They were small. Then she realized she was really seven years old. She walked through the feild and over to a small cliff that over looked another feild. This time the feild was full of black roses. Sakura being used to red roses ran towards them. Thats when she realized somthing. There was blood painted all over the ground and the roses. She gasped and picked one only resulting in poking her finger. She watched as a drop of her blood dripped down to the ground. She blinked twice before she realized it didn't land on the ground instead... it handed on a human hand. She looked up the hand which led to the arm... that led up to the face... She screamed bloody murder. She barely reconized him. His face was screwed up in pain, blood seeping out of his mouth, his leg bent in an un-nartual way. There laying on the floor was her father. She dropped the rose and stepped over his body. She tripped over another body and sobbed. She pushed at the body on the ground and cried even harder when she saw it wasn't going to move. She slid her fingers over the woman's eye lids and closed them. Not wanting to see the familiar emerald green orbs. She looked up at the sound of foot steps. The feet seemed to crouch down giving her a good look at the man. He was tall in his 50's, long black hair and snake like yellow eyes. She gasped in horror as he pulled a katana out. It was denched in blood. But it wasn't his blood... it was her parent's... He slashed her katana across her neck. Then everything went black. 

--------------------------------------------Sakura's real world---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shot up from the bed panting and crying hard. Her hands smothered her face in an attempt to cover her sobs. Itachi opened his eyes to be met with her back. He glared and sat up. He walked out of the room with a "Hn." and left her to cry. Not even bothering to ask her what her dream was about. Her face became painted with her tears and her lips trembled. 

_'Wh-what was t-that d-d-dream about-t?'_

**'I don't know but you were soooooo close to kissing Sasuke!'**

_'So? It's not like I- gauh! I hate this! What the hell!? What is this feeling? I hate him for some reason and I think I love him for another!?'_

**'Well... maybe you knew him before and he did something horrible to you but then he made it up to you so you love AND hate him?'**

(Is it just me or our their inners getting smarter?)

_'Hm... I'll think on this later. Who was that man in my dream?'_

**'I don't know! I'll be surprised if he dosen't pop up in our next dream!'**

Sakura ignored her inner, feeling alone she stood. She stumbled towards the door feeling dizzy she grabbed onto the closest thing to her. "Ack!" She fell to the floor with some un-known figure. She rubbed her head in pain-- er tried. Her hands were pinned under the figure's weight. She guessed it was male. She placed her hands on his chest at an attempt to push him off. No luck. She coughed rather akwardly which caused the guy to get off of her. She looked up into his eyes. There standing infront of her was none other than...

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**A/N: HAHAHAH! I ended the chapter! Don't hate me! Lol's so I now have a beta reader. his/her (I didn't really look into it and if i did i forgot lol)username is XxsasusakuxX THANKS! So in my other story "Sakura Ouija Board" I have somethings called: "Reader's Choice" and "Neko-Chan's most embarassing moments" Soooo now it's here! **

**My most embarassing moment. (Last Saturday!)**

**It was my grandmother's b-day so she rented three limos (THIS IS TRUE!!) there were three teams (obviously) and we had to drive around getting bags, napkins, hats (You know the burger king ones?) and other. Well I was wearing these sandles but my cousin needed to borrow them so she wore them while I ran into starbucks... in nylon... on a newly waxed floor... I fell... infront of a HUGE group of teens... in a skirt... Yeah you can imagine my stupidity. I got up blushing and pushed down some teens and asked for a kiddie cup. After explaning EVERYTHING to the guy he gave me one. On my way out i fell... AGAIN! Ok i ran into the door THEN fell... See embarassing and entertaining! And some guy called me a candycane! (I was wearing a red mini skirt, white top, red loose tie, white and red shoes so yeah i guess i did) So i used some come back I found on a story: "Lick it!" He had the same reaction like in his/her fanfic. It was funny. Well enough ranting! On with the reader thingy!**

**Reader's Choice**

**(1) Sasuke and Sakura should escape next chapter**

**(2) Sasuke should kill itachi next chapter**

**(3) INNER sakura gets released (I think i'll do it anyway)**

**(4) Sasuke gets over protective (Only if they escape next chapter)**

**(5) Itachi dies next chapter**

**(6) Itachi returns with his brother because he was IDK forced to kill everyone? XD **

**(7) Oro threatens Sasuke with Sakura (I think it's a little over used)**

**(8) Sakura's curse mark soars over her body and takes over. (again only if they escape!) **

**(End Reader's Choice)**

**I'll get a pic with Sakura transformed into the curse mark. XD **


End file.
